A Creed of a Higher Order, The Flying Nun & Captain Edward Kenway
by MEWren
Summary: Time travel set in 1967/1722. A science fiction fantasy story between Capt. Edward Kenway and Sister Bertrille a novice nun from the convent San Tanco. Both discovering their true purpose and calling to commit to a purpose larger than themselves. Two lost souls looking for adventure and finding their true selves reflected within each other.


This is my very first time ever doing something like this. I've been a longtime fan of "Fan Fiction" and "Cross over Stories" but this is the very first time I'm doing something like this. It's a cross over story. In no way shape or form do I own any rights to the Assassin's Creed stories or to the rights of the Flying Nun TV Show by Screen Gems.

I'm a baby boomer (hence the choice of the tv-show) and a late bloomer – hence the choice of the video game. I had no idea that there was such a fan following with the Assassin's Creed games.

While I was playing the game I kept imagining what would it be like if the Jackdaw docked at the Convent San Tanco. The age of the convent was really never discussed (to my knowledge) as to how really old the nunnery was. It's based in San Juan, Puerto Rico. So I thought what the heck. I'll write a story.

This is an on-going story. It's an (AU) Alternate Universe kind of story. It's hopeful, silly, romantic, adventureous, time travel, thornbirds-ish, and science fiction all rolled into one.

I hope you enjoy. Please be kind with your reviews otherwise I might just go back to hiding under a rock with all my fantasy cross over stories in my head. Yes I'm really nervous. I hope you like it.

Edward Kenway & Sister Bertrille

"Here now drink slowly" the young novice nun said to the swashbuckling stranger awakening from a deep slumber. She gently pressed the cool glass of water to his lips in hopes that the refreshing drink would awaken his sense. She was right. He awoke with a start and grabbed the young girl's wrist pushing away the fluid as he sat straight up in this strange bed.

The elder nun dressed in a blue and white tunic with what appeared to be a pelican with its outstretched wings perched atop of her head rushed to the bedside to quickly assist Sister Bertrille the younger of the two nuns. "Easy there ole boy" sister Jacqueline spoke with a soft Texan southern drawl. Kenway recognized the language as English but not the dialect.

He looked at the two ladies as his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. He was still attired in his Assassins garb but was filthy with dirt, grime and mud. Instinctively his hands reached for his weapons for which he was surprised that they had not removed them. "Who are these women?" he thought for a moment. Did I meet them as whores?' "No" he quickly corrected himself realizing that they were nuns. "What order did they belong to?" "Are they Templars and to which sect? He questioned himself. His mind began to scramble trying to remember if or when he met these women before. "We're they friend or foe?" He quickly wondered.

Surely they must be friend, or that they do not see him as a threat since he found himself still dressed and armed. "Did these women hold the key that he was looking for? Where was the rest of his crew? And where was James Kidd?

At that moment he immediately sat upright remembering that she/he Mary Reid/James Kidd last stood with him at the helm of the Jackdaw, the mightiest ship in the West Indies. Shouting to him between the claps of thunder if he was ever going to care about anything else besides, gold, buried treasure and plundering for abundance. It was a fierce storm he suddenly remembered. His mind began to flashback to the huge wave that overtook the ship, and the intense electrified field of lighting causing his entire body to spasm before blacking out.

A pounding headache took over his brain as he moaned before his head hit the softly scented of roses, delicate pillow. "Where am I?"

Sister Bertrille smiled and brightened the room with her over enthusiastic optimism. She was veiled with a white hood, similar to his hood, but not quite. Her brown bangs slightly covered her forehead. She had to be just 19 years old. "You're at the convent San Tanco, Sir" the novice responded. Kenway could hardly make out the words as his head pounded with pain. Even a soft whisper felt like a scream. Her response sounded like a 100 angels' heralding trumpets blaring all at once.

Sister Jacqueline noticed his response and quickly moved in closer to deflect the novice's enthusiasm. She spoke softly with great concern in her voice. "There was quite a strong storm last night. We found you washed up on the shores this morning and we took you in. You are at the Convent San Tanco in San Juan, Puerto Rico. ""Puerto Rico" he mumbled recognizing a familiar name as he drifted back to sleep.

Sister Jacqueline noticed the strapping young fellow drifting back to sleep so she stood back up to address Sister Bertrille. Whom by this time shrugged her shoulders not understanding the complexity of the situation.

Sister Bertrille was a novice of the "Holy Order Sisters' of Charity." She had not yet taken her vows which would seal her life as a nun. She arrived here just after her 18th birthday. She was a bit of a trouble maker back home and her parents wanted to set her right in her ways. What better way to work out her wrongs but to send her to a convent.

A pretty brunette with chestnut brown eyes to match.


End file.
